


Running on Electrcity

by Queenie_Sudol



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Family Feels, Fire, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Holidays, Minor Injuries, Slow Burn, stunts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Sudol/pseuds/Queenie_Sudol
Summary: Octane and Wattson on holiday. What could go wrong?
Relationships: (mentioned) Pathfinder/Revenant (Apex Legends), Octane | Octavio Silva/Wattson | Natalie Paquette
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Octane is never excited for the off seasons of Apex. What other activity could keep his adrenaline pumping and legs running for long hours? This particular time off was extra long due to the holidays. Everyone is packing up to go off and spend time with their friends and families again. The extra long goodbyes, while endearing, just get boring so fast. 

Mirage is heading back home to be with his mom; Ajay as well with her family. It just goes to show you that no matter how distanced you become with your family you still can’t help but want to be with them. A couple of the other legends are heading back home for a relaxing break, and it’s unsure what the two robros are up to, but it seems Pathfinder has somehow convinced Revenant to join on some soul searching quest thingy. 

As for Octane, it’s either back to his moderately sized loft, a few hours drive away from the Apex HQ, or hang out at the Apex HQ. Each legend gets their own personal corner of the base about the size of a double bed four star hotel room. Complete with a mini kitchen area, and a work space. Or in Octane’s case, his gaming and computer area, and dirt bike. There’s also the drop ship cubicle, where each person gets to load up with their own belongings, but it’s basically the same setup as his room at the base.

He is twirling his stim around out of boredom after just walking Ajay and her things to the company car to send her on her way. He runs through a list of things he could do now; none of which he believes could satisfy his need to get his blood pumping. Although filming a new stunt would be nice, believe it or not Octane does put a little effort and planning into them. 

It just doesn’t feel like a time for stunts and he has already beaten some high scores and speed run records for the week. A good run is always a nice thought, and this time no one can interrupt him with shooting. 

An unclosed door catches his eye along his walk, or rather, what’s happening on the other side of the door. Flashes of light, strobe lights almost, and it only takes a second for Octane to guess that it’s Wattson’s room. Has she not left yet? 

She has been seen saying her own few goodbyes to those who she’s still in good terms with. A soft and long farewell to Renee, as she also went off to do some searching. No one still knows what for sure, not even Wraith herself; but deep down you wish and hope she finds it. The girl could use some clarity in her life. 

Octane didn’t guess that Wattson also stayed behind at HQ. This place feels so empty that you could scream from one end of the building to the other and hear your voice coming behind you. 

“Hey chica, what’s the hypothesis? Get it?” He said tilting into the doorway with only just a torso in view.

Wattson is very focused on the tools in her hands and the very thing she's welding in place. She unfortunately misses his question, but that doesn’t stop him from asking again, this time he at least gets into her view. A little hard to tell where her point of view starts, as she has a heavy looking mask that covers her face up like those old daft punk DJs. 

“Watt are you up to, Natalie?” Said louder as he sits down across from her and leans on the table with hands under his chin. Smooth Octy.

“Oh! Octavio I didn't hear you come in.” She pauses her work and sets down her tools, with a soft giggle as she removes her goggles. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I was just passing, about to go for a run. But then I saw your light show and got curious. I was also sure everyone left the base to go do holiday stuff.” Already, he’s circling the work table she’s at with what seems to be her pylon taken apart piece by piece, like the most complicated lego pieces meets the most confusing Ikea instructions. 

You would never realize how many parts it takes to make just a device, like a pylon. But if anyone knew what they were doing, it was Natalie.

“Oh, this? I was just fixing it up and maybe even seeing if I can buff it a bit while we have this time off.” She pats a large piece of it lovingly, and it was just a cute action. Octane even tilts his head in awe minus the audible ‘aww’. 

“Ah claro!”. Finishing his circle around the table before plopping back down in a seat, more like crouching on the seat without his butt actually touching it. “Looks complicated, no?”

“Perhaps.” A soft smile and a distant look could tell anyone that she’s in a deep thought. “But I know the science better than anyone. It’s just a matter of understanding the electricity and how to get it to work for you.” 

“Epic!. Helped me out countless times in the arena. I can’t thank you enough when we get teamed up.” A little bit loud in volume but it’s just how he talks sometimes. The slight tilt of her head and the half closing of her eyes signals him what he remembers. 

“Lo siento. I’ll speaking a little softer”

“No it’s alright you don’t have to --”

~Beep Beep~

“Mira, I just got a message from the robro amigos.” Octane hops off his seat like a bunny and trots to her side. He cautiously doesn't stand too close to not invade her safe space. “They look like a couple on their honeymoon. Hehe.” 

It was a selfie Pathfinder took and there you can see Revenant in the far back not wanting to be a part of the photo while Path takes up more than half. It took Octane several tries to convince Path to try the obligatory selfie and it was hilarious the things Path would send pics of, mainly of the other legends in the worst and funniest timing, with Path always in the shot.  
Natalie leans in for a glance and laughs at the picture. “Wow, I’m sure he would’ve hurt Pathfinder by now. But this is actually cute” 

“Who knows. Maybe the killing machine will lighten up with the constant death threats. They get so repetitive and dull after 5 team ups with him. “ Octane sighs.

“Indeed. I’ve had to just drown it out a few times.” Nodding in agreement and then replays the start of the conversation in her head and lingers on a particular thing Octane initially said.

“Octavio? What did you mean by guessing everyone left the base?” Natalie turns her body to Octane as they back up.

“Oh, that. With everyone gone I thought I had the whole place to myself. But then I saw these sparks flying and thought. Whoa did I start another fire?” Octane retreats back to the seat he had but this time decides to sit properly, except for the part where he now just spins in the chair... you know...like you do as a child...but as an adult instead. Yeah that. A slow turning speed but it’s ramping up by little.

“Everyone packed and left so quickly. It's weird to actually hear the sound of the building empty.” He notes to not spin too fast or it might make Natalie sick just watching him. 

“It makes sense. This is one of the longer breaks we get from the Apex. I’m sure everyone has someone they miss.” She turns her body back to her work station. Some of the joy that filled her face drains just a smidge.

“Were you also going to head out and see someone again?” Octane dares to ask, but he feels he already knows one of her possible answers. He still felt the need to ask. 

A pause in her words and Octane can feel every second of it. He halts his spin time for her reply.

“Normally I would spend these times with Papa” She fidgets at the parts in front of her. “But I'm happy to spend it on my work. Plus when a place this large is empty. You can feel the electricity everywhere. It runs through all the walls and it's exciting to feel the currents laid out. ” 

“Nice, but then if you don’t have anywhere else you want to go? Then you and I should hang out!”

Wattson lifts and turns her head with confusion or curiosity. It has to be one of those. “Quoi?”

“I didn’t feel like returning home. It’s so slow over there and at least here, we still get a huge training area and I can run circles around the place without getting cold.” Octane scoots his chair closer to Wattson without either of them realizing it. 

“That… sounds fun! If you are also staying here during the break. What activities did you have in mind?” Wattson foolishly asks the adrenaline junky. 

“Hmmm. Let me think…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octane tries a dangerous stunt, with help from Wattson.

“Are you sure this is a good idea Octavio?”

Wattson and Octane stand outside on an open street just a few steps away from the base. The surrounding area is barren, with a few exceptions, some vehicles of overworked employees and several landing zones for numerous airships;  
a perfect setting to try out some crazy ideas. 

“Of course! I did the math, and you can just call me Tavi. Only the borin’ call me llamo.”

“Alright, Tavi.” Wattson claps her hands together with joy. There's something relieving about Octane himself not thinking you're dull. It can even drive one to want to match his level of energy, but very few people actually can. 

Octane pops out from behind his hot rod with his riding suit and helmet. He pulls up a doodle drawing made in what seems like 30 seconds, showing a sketch of him on fire riding a bike against the car, and a tiny, cute drawing of Wattson. 

“I had this one planned for a while, but when I got initiated into the Apex games, I had to put it on the back burner. But now I might as well give it a try.”

He glances over his quick sketch with proud nods, while turning to Wattson every so often.

“This is where you come in, chica. You get to drive this armored vehicle. You'll speed up this slight slope while I come racing down it. I've eyeballed the distance so that the moment you hit the end of the ramp you're momentum will have you in the air high enough that I can drift under you as we both pass each other. “

“Oh, how exciting!” Wattson says with a giggle as she leans in to glance at the drawing. 

There’s something in the air and Wattson can feel it, similar to but not quite like electricity, but she definitely can feel it near Octane; especially when he’s bouncing off the walls for this stunt. It’s all too adorable and one can’t help but get hyped along with him. 

“And the best part is I've mounted skid plates onto my girl, and lined the asphalt with some kerosine. So when I hit the road sparks will be flying! It's gonna be one hell of a ride. Jajaja”

“You've put a lot of thought into this. Are you sure you want me to drive? I was only taught by my papa and I can’t say for sure if I'd even be able to get a license.” 

“You're perfect, and this is just a straight path. You got this in the bag. “

“Well, you are not wrong. I just wonder if you can really do it in one go.”

“...are you doubting moi?” He folds the sketch and tucks it back into his pocket, then proceeds to fold his arms in disbelief.

“I’m just thinking realistically. That is all.” A smirk creeps along her face, while turning her head to side glance back at him. She makes no effort to hide it all. 

Octane gives her a suspicious look, as if this is some kind of trap with a beautiful bait set before him. There is no backing down for Octane, so he can’t help but take a bite.

“Ok, chica. I’m picking up what you're putting down, but you'll pay for your discretion. How’s about we make a bet? If we can pull this off in one go, based on my plans, you have to do a 48 hour live, charity stream with me...Octane style!”

Wattson is pondering at such a thought. She actually likes the idea of it being for charity, and 48 hours is nothing compared to the string of days where she didn't sleep just working on her research. It’s the catch at the end where things could go negative. She’s never watched an Octane stream before. Is it non-stop action? Or fulfilling weird donation requests? Or worse….? Now Wattson sees the mud she’s about to step in, but there is no backing down for her either.

“And what happens if you miscalculate?”

“Then I’m yours, to do whatever you please. You can even think about my punishment later. We’ve got a long holiday ahead of us. ¿Comprende, amiga?”

“Hehe, agreed, but I do worry about the part with sparks, though. I don't want you to really catch on fire and lose more than you already have.”

“Pft! I'm a pro. Plus, you’re not a true stunt artist until you lost a few body parts. I'm already up to three”

He holds up four fingers during that retort.

“Hmm, and what other parts did lose… aside from your legs?” She takes a glance from head to toe, wondering what else could be missing from this hot mess. 

Octane is standing there with hands on hips. He suddenly feels her peering eyes and covers up the high tier loot.

“Yo, chica! My eyes are up here, and don't worry about it; that's a story for another time. Let’s do the stunt, and remember not to hesitate on the gas or we’ll both go up in flames.”

“Got it. I won’t let you down. “ Wattson gets herself set up. 

“Nah, someone like you could never let me down. Ayy don’t forget to smile for the camera! “

Octane steps behind her with phone in one hand, and already holds up a peace sign in the other. Wattson suddenly feels the heat coming off his slim body, and just now catches up to his words. She mimics his gestures as they both display a big smile, except his smile is under the helmet. Wattson is just glad he’s behind her and unable to see a slight blush crawl across her cheeks. Hopefully the camera didn't catch it either. 

“Sweet! This ones going right on the blog.” As Octane uploads the post and mounts his bike, he rides to the far end of the road with a vroom. 

Meanwhile, Wattson closes her eyes and centers herself, focusing all her attention to the task at hand. She reminds herself of the basic functions of a car. There’s the wheel, the pedals, and the gear shift. Almost everything one needs to know how to drive. The tank is full and the engine is alive. 

Wattson turns on the comms device to hear Octane on the other side. She waits a moment before checking in. Only to listen to him going wild on the throttle, and a couple of ‘wa-hoos’ here and there. 

“I'm all ready on this end!” Affirming to Octane while she reset her grips on the wheel, making small adjustments where needed. 

“Loud and clear, amiga!” He shouted over the noise of his own engine. “Check your clock, and when numbers hit zero, that’s when we hit the gas!” 

11:59:40

T-minus 20 seconds. This is the part where the heart starts beating faster, even though nothing has happened yet. Hands ever so shaky it's hard to tell if you're even gripping anything.

11:59:50

A swell in the throat starts to creep up, but you force it down or else you'll lose your lunch, or even worse you forget to breathe.

11:59:55

There’s a pressure on the body slowly rising and you wonder if this is what the planet's rotational speed could actually feel like.

11:59:58  
…

11:59:59  
…

12:00:00

“NON TERRAE PLUS ULTRA!!!”

“ALLONS-YYY!!!”

Octane goes full throttle, and releases the clutch. Speeding down the road on one wheel, until the rest of the bike hits the ground. His heart finally starts pumping, and there’s nothing quite like cutting through the air at high speeds. 

Wattson steadily ramps up her speed, with quick checks to the speedometer. Wishing she had just taken a little time to actually calculate what speeds or distances they both would need to make this work. It's too late to stop and there's only trusting Octane’s crazy intuition now.

Faster faster faster.

The point of contact is approaching fast, but not fast enough for Octane, even he knows when to pull it back when necessary. Too fast and he’ll reach the ramp before Wattson, likely crashing and skidding off the top. Not fast enough and he’ll get crushed under the weight of the speeding car. Terrible outcomes at first glance, but Octane has dealt with even worse outcomes before and bounced back in record time. 

Although, this time it's a little different because he has a friend, and fellow legend, helping out this time. He lingers on the events of how quickly she was ready to go along with it all. Octane first suggested Wattson could be the cameraman- er camera lady, and just follow the action. But when her big eyes drooped and an apathy of sighs came after, it just broke him down to want to give her a bigger part. Perhaps too big, but seeing her face light up at the chance to drive straight at him no hesitation; it just makes ya want to keep the fun times going.

If this goes down as a failure, it's no skin off Octane’s nose, but if something were to actually happen to Wattson. Outside of the arena, and under his watch. He’s not sure how he would handle it. That's not even considering what the other legends will do to him if they were to find out about all of this. No one would trust him, in or outside the games ever again, and he just patched things up with Che. He doesn’t go back to silent treatments and one sided text chats again. Not when Che has started to lighten up and have fun again. 

Octane has to reach the ramp just a fraction of a second after Wattson, and judging by the distance he needs to dial it back by just a few miles because Wattson is really hitting the gas. Octane decides to just enjoy it all, and not be bothered with the small stuff now. The wind against his face, the ever real threat of crashing and burning, the roar of an engine alive beneath him, and a friend to witness it all with him; it all makes for a perfecto day. 

Wattson, at the other end, can’t stop the laughter spilling out of her. It could be out of excitement, or out of delusion that this whole thing will go off without a hitch. Her eyes dilated, grip so tight she’ll feel the sores later. She hasn't felt this much excitement since her first few games in Apex, when she finally came into her own, taking kills and creating chokes. This electrifying sensation, not out of killing or becoming a champion, but out of pure thrill of putting your life on the line in a mad game of chicken, with a man who would never dare to stop. She understands how one can get addicted to moments like these. 

Don’t be afraid and just let go 

Wattson braces herself for impact of the ramp as she rushes up and over. The last thing she gazes on is Octane pumping his arm in the air with more battle cries, as he is just about to reach the ramp after her. He turns the bike for an epic drift which Wattson could only guess looks like something out of an action movie. She now feels that zero gravity you get for just a moment when airborne before gravity comes pulling you back down. She holds her breath knowing it's a bad idea, but it's just instinctive. 

Octane, living in the moment, can’t stop himself with some loud gritos, before returning his hand back to the handle ready to clutch it. With only a moment to glimpse at Wattson, and even see the smile she has stapled to her face, as suddenly she's airborne. He grips the handle as he turns the front of the bike, Going in for a harsh slide down the ramp with just enough power to balance himself back out, and the skid plates do their job. A blurry trail of sparks follows behind Octane in an epic blaze. The few designated sparks hit the road just right to ignite the kerosine causing a whoosh of pre-flames before the bigger flames start taking effect. It's everything Octane could imagine, and his lifetime experiences made this look so easy. 

....Except for the part where he’s turned a little too far off the center of the road and is now face to face with a revving tire at 140 mph. He tries to stretch back far enough to just miss it but it's too late, and it hits him square in the helmet. Forcing him off his bike, and to collide with the flaming road. The bike continues to skid down the road with its remaining momentum.

Wattson easing on the break finally takes a breath from all the build up, and brings the vehicle to a halt. Kicking the door open she jumps out of the vehicle with thrills and chills. 

“That was amazing! I can still feel my heartbeat in my ears!” Gleefully jumping and trotting back to catch a glimpse of Octane at the end of his ride.

There's the trail of fire she fully expected, and just a little farther down there is the bike on its side. . . but where's the rider? Eyes darting all around the field before her, and she can’t see Octane anywhere. 

“No. This is not good.” She’s running down the ramp sliding closer to the flames. “Definitely not good!” Panic and fear set in, where excitement and optimism once stood. 

Wattson shouts to the void as if someone could hear her scream. 

“--TAVII!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Shiv, Edited by Zieg, Supported by Jon
> 
> I don’t know proper auto and bike terms as well as the extent of my spanish is 2yr highschool spanish. Feel free to use/insert the proper or correct terms and/or language. -Shiv
> 
> Octane's very sophisticated stunt.  
> https://sabinezieglerpaquette.tumblr.com/post/636889646188658688  
> 
> 
> “So many squiggly lines.” - Zieg
> 
> “I was there.” - Jon


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jajaja. Good one. Sarcastic laugh

~Breath so loud it fills the ears. Body covered in aches it hurts to even stay still. Worst of all there’s a ringing that hasn’t stopped. Like a cheap alarm clock with a broken snooze, the only possible way to stop it is to pull the plug.  
~This isn’t the first time he’s felt this before, and surely this wasn’t the worst. No, that award goes to the last time he was down on his back with a blinding light over his eyes and a white ceiling with a buzzard humming. Also the needle in his arm that he didn’t put there himself is annoying.

~There's that ringing again, but why does it also sound like his name being shouted?

-ok, ok OK! I get it. I’m up.-  
______________________________________________ 

Eyes dart open, followed by a quick realization of a rising heat. 

“¡Ah, mierda! I’m on fuego!” 

Octavio, like a rubber hose, goes from on his stomach to his knees and falls onto his butt. Patting out the fires that seem to have spread to his pants and lower jacket. 

“...Tavi?” He hears the footsteps behind him go from a fast pace to a slow halt, and then to a thud to the ground just next to him. 

“Hey Nat. Uh...I’m ok, just a little singed. Jeje.” Wattson, with her head down, has not spoken another word yet. “-Nat?”

“CONNARD! Tu es vraiment idiot!”

“Yo chica chill!” 

But there was no chill. Wattson was boiling with all kinds of emotions, and there's only one place for them to go. Her face turns red and her hands start to tremble as she launches at Octane. A push and a shove to the shoulders and chest is just the start to a wave of (hard to understand) words, following after. 

“Tu étais debout dans le feu comme un imbécile. Ne refais pas ça. Ce n’est pas comme dans un jeu où nous pouvons te faire revivre.”

“Seriously, Nat calm down. Lo siento si te asusté” The pushing, shoving, and shouting didn’t want to stop. Octane wasn’t going to sit there and take it like a troubled child.

“Oh yeah chica? Two can play the language barrier game. ¡Porque estas enojada conmigo. Ganaste la apuesta. Truco muy épico by the way!”

“Je ne sais pas quoi faire si tu es blessé. Je suis un scientifique, pas un médecin! “

“¡Desayuno pan y cerveza, más o menos!”

It went on for a few more moments until they both had just reached the end of their breath. Each with their final rebuttal. 

“¿¡Por qué esto excítame!?”

“Pourquoi est-ce que je t’aime!?” 

A pause lasting too long as both try to catch their breath, and whatever context they could get from the others words. Both take a look at their surroundings, and get the idea that the flames and heat are what’s making it harder to breathe and not all that yelling at each other. Sure, that must've been it. Wattson, with a pout and sigh, pulls herself up and dusts off the dirt scraped into her clothes. The smell of kerosine wasn't helping either, so anything to pull focus away from Octane and his fast talking, tongue rolling, way with words. 

Octane’s attempt at getting up wasn't as smooth and eye catching as Wattson’s. More like he started off with a downward yoga pose to a quick stand up and a step only to fall back down again. 

“¡Hijo de perro!” Octane glances at the problem and even shows it to Natalie, who has her own subtle reaction. 

“My foot is gone. Are you kiddin’ me?” 

A suppressed laugh can be heard just before Octane felt his blood pumping again and it wasn't left over from the stunt. It was from what came next. 

“It looks like things got out of hand or should I say out of foot. Hehe.“ Still somewhat covering her mouth from the laughter she can’t control anymore, and the blush, but it got lost in the rest of her red face. Her hand reaches out to Octane to help him get back on his other intact foot. 

“Jajaja. Good one. Sarcastic laugh,” followed by a cheesy grin that no one got to see. Grabbing that hand without a second thought, he balances himself out, but can’t quite get a steady footing because a bounty of energy came out of nowhere. Starting from his stomach and spreading to the rest of him like a virus, it reduces him to hoping to avoid standing still. Walking with a peg leg doesn’t stop him from looking around for the last piece of him. 

Wattson joltz to action and does the same. They end up making their way to the end of the ramp where his bike had rested. It wasn’t until Wattson lifted the bike upright, they found it wedged between the metal and asphalt. 

“Bingo!”  
“Voila!”

Octane snaps the foot right back on, only to fall out shortly after out. Both with a look of “Uh oh” Wattson gently crouches down, and without warning lifts Octane’s nub of a leg. Barely time to react, he grabs hold of his bike like he was about to get flipped around a second time today, while Wattson gets into the zone. Easily seeing that the joint socket is slightly bent and maybe even has a loose bolt. 

“Do you still keep that wrench on you?”

“Si, of course”

He passes her the wrench, and she grips it strongly. Suddenly, she's banging it against the metal leg. Not realizing the shock would of course travel up to the rest of Octane. 

“Ayyyy! amiga! why!”

“Oh my, merci. I- I forgot about-... are you ok? Why don't you take it off first “

“Yeah, what a better idea.”

“Hehe, I'm so sorry.“

“Gently, por favor, I'm falling to pieces, literally. “

Wattson resumes banging against the metal leg with a wrench as if it was a hammer. As if this was some video game, Octane can just hear the comments of people cringe at her improper use of the tools. He laughs at the hypothetical of it all and wishes she’d maybe still join him in his stream. 

“It won't hold for long, but it should be enough to get us back to the base. I can get my tools and fix the joint better there. “

“Excelente.” Snapping the leg back on, he gives it a shake, then shakes the rest of himself to boot. “Hop on, chica, and we can head back pronto. I’m already bored of this place. “

“But what about the fires and the armored truck?” Wattson asks as she swings a leg over the bike, cautious to not sit too close. 

“Umm.. I'll call someone to come clean up the area. As for the fires. I came prepared.” 

Told to hold on tight, she wraps her arms around his mid region. Octane nudges her arms to set them a little higher as not to press down on his abdomen filters, and off they go back up the ramp. It was a short ride, but it didn't mean it was going to be a slow ride. Not the same as driving in a fully surrounded vehicle because you feel more free when the air itself separates around you and through you. A sensation felt when you toss your life in the hands of Octane. One where you don’t know where you’re going, and it's not fully thought out, but you enjoy it all till the end, then do it all over again. 

To a slight surprise of Wattson, Octane really did come prepared. He directs Wattson to bring the vehicle they used back down the ramp backwards as Octane rolls down along beside her. He gestures to stop, and pulls a string or a latch to then release gallons of water at once down the backend to douse out the flames. If it works it works. 

The water empties to a trickle, and Octane’s moves on. Wattson returns to the bike, and this time has a more firm grip on Octane. Pressed even closer with arms overlapping because she knows he will go full throttle. The warmth is a nice bonus, and she can still smell some of the burning leather along with a sweet scent she didn't notice until now. 

Octane won’t complain about the heimlich maneuver of the hug he’s getting from Wattson, and even purposefully hits the gas knowing full well she’ll have to hold on tighter. Why not take the long way around, and enjoy the scenery for some fun too?

Back at the base 

“I’d call it a good success. We should do it again some time.”  
“Oui.”

Octane takes this down time to get more comfortable, and takes off the jacket. Shortly after, comes the goggles and helmet. Giving some air to the rest of his head. Wattson also takes off her marshmallow of a jacket when a vibrant color enters her peripheral vision. The color alone brings some life into the monotone lounge area. 

“Vert!” She points like a child. “Your hair.”

Then she makes the unavoidable mistake of gazing at the rest of his face. It was chiseled with stubble and scars that break the smooth areas of his chins and cheeks. A hard to miss scar that splits his bottom lip. Barely visible marks of past piercings and a smile that is contagious and could be its own form of medicine

“Te gusta? My fans picked it out for me.” Combs his fingers through his locks only to mess up the helmet hair. “Consider yourself lucky on our bet cause my next stream was gonna have me shave it all off for the viewers. Don't think just because you're cute that I wouldn't make you do it too.”

Wattson is back to blushing by that comment, but even more shocked by how nonchalantly he says it. “But...would I still be cute with no hair?” 

“Good question. Want to find out?” he grins.

“No, I was kidding. Hehe.”

A chuckle was his response, as he wheels his bike to his room, having to perform a 12 point turn just to line it to the hallway. Some mumbles in spanish can still be heard the farther he gets. While Wattson darts to her room, and comes back with her tool chest, and a few other containers, unsure of how much of them she'll be needing but felt better to be prepared. 

“...Tavi? Octy?” 

He's not back yet, but his one mechanical leg sits on the coffee table, with the forethought that she’ll want to work on it right away. His jacket is just sitting on the seat of the roundabout couch as well. 

She feels compelled to at least fold it up and put it somewhere else because she is going to need the space. Habits of an engineer, like spreading their tools and notes everywhere, is something she shared with her father. Not wanting to get his jacket lost in the mess she's about to unleash, she picks it up.

“It's still warm.“ She said at a whisper.

She was quick. Hoping that if Octane really is one legging it, at least she’ll hear him hopping along before coming into view of her. A quick whiff and right back to folding it up. Bring the collar of the jacket up to her face, and inhale every ounce of sweat, oil, and earthy scent. There is also the smell of the sun after a cool drizzle and she engraves it to her memories. Always to think of Octane whenever she comes across anything similar again.

“Yo chica! Do you have my punishment yet? Cause waiting to hear it feels torture already.” 

Octane enters the area with new clothes and even new legs. Looks to be a spare set, along with a sleeveless hoodie, and his iconic mask with some spec goggles. He sees Wattson already on the couch with some tools laid out taking apart his leg. Her face buried in the unscrewing of bolts.

“Oh right. Ummm…” She taps the wrench in her hand. 

“That’s ok. I’m gonna go for a run, how about you tell me later?”

“That works for me,” quick response.

“Sweet, I’ll be back,” and off he goes. Intent on burning out the rest of this energy that's been lingering in his stomach since they got back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiv - google translate is your friend 
> 
> Ziegler - “There is a difference between the two! “
> 
> Jon - Pun Meister

**Author's Note:**

> By Shiv and edited Ziegler. More to come


End file.
